Σκοτεινός Ήλιος: Η Εκδίκηση των Βολτούρι!
by Edwardinos
Summary: Μετά από τρεις αιώνες από την Χαραυγή, οι Βολτούρι θα πάρουν την εκδίκησή τους. Τα νέα θα φτάσουν στα αφτιά των Cullen! Τι θα κάνουν λοιπόν όταν οι περισσότεροι φίλοι τους είναι νεκροί;
1. Chapter 1

Ήμουν απόλυτα σίγουρη πως η μέρα ήταν απόλυτα φυσιολογική! Εδώ και τρεις αιώνες μετά την επίθεση των Βολτούρι εναντίον μας, η ζωή μας είναι ανεπάντεχα ήσυχη. Αν εξαιρέσεις μικρές λεπτομέρειες από μερικούς νομάδες που κατά καιρούς κυνηγάν στην περιοχή μας και εμείς πρέπει να τους απωθήσουμε με ήρεμο τρόπο!

Εγώ και ο Έντουαρντ, πανέμορφος όπως πάντα περνούσαμε ένα ακόμα βράδυ στο πιάνο! Μου έπαιζε μετά από τόσους αιώνες το ίδιο τέλεια το τραγούδι μου! Οι αναμνήσεις πλέον από την εποχή που ήμουν θνητή είναι τόσο θολές! Άλλαξαν τόσα πολλά από τότε. Στο μυαλό μου πέρασαν αστραπιαία οι θολές εικόνες της νεογέννητης κόρης μου, ο γάμος μου, ο πατέρας μου. Εδώ και αιώνες ο Τσάρλι ήταν νεκρός. Δεν υπήρχε στην ζωή μου. Όλη η πόλη, όλο το Φορκς είναι τόσο διαφορετικό από τότε! Μετά από τρεις μακροχρόνιες απουσίες μας όλα άλλαξαν. Όλοι είναι νέοι άνθρωποι στην ζωή μας, εδώ, στο δικό μου Φορκς!

Ακούγοντας τις νότες μου ήρθαν στο μυαλό στιγμές χαράς από τότε που έγινα βρικόλακας! Η μεγαλύτερη χαρά ο γάμος της αγαπημένης μου κόρης με τον Τζέικομπ! Στο μυαλό μου γυρνάν τα χαμόγελα και των δύο, η χαρά τους, η ευτυχία τους!

Ένιωσα τον Έντουαρντ να με κοιτάει επίμονα. Έβγαλα την ασπίδα από το μυαλό μου και τον άφησα να δει. Πλέον την χειριζόμουν τόσο άνετα την ασπίδα μου, μετά από τόσα χρόνια εξάσκησης. Ο Έντουαρντ χαμογέλασε με το ίδιο στραβό χαμόγελο όπως πάντα και οι νότες έσβησαν απαλά. Σε δευτερόλεπτα ένιωσα τα χέρια του στην μέση μου και τα χείλια μας κολλημένα μεταξύ τους.

«Η Ρένεσμι με τον Τζέικομπ είναι μαζί εδώ και αιώνες. Όπως και εμείς, και πάντα τους θυμάσαι περισσότερο από τον δικό μας γάμο. Δεν άλλαξες τόσο από τότε που ήσουν θνητή Μπέλλα. Να ζηλεύω;» μου ψιθύρισε στο αφτί κ γέλασε σιγανά.

«Στο είχα πει ότι ο γάμος ήταν απλά ένας συμβιβασμός.» του είπα και πήγα γρήγορα στην βιβλιοθήκη. Πήρα το βιβλίο Ρωμαίος και Ιουλιέτα με το φθαρμένο εξώφυλλο από την πολυκαιρία και άρχισα να διαβάζω σιωπηλή στον καναπέ.

«Δεν το έμαθες ακόμα απ' έξω;» είπε ο Έντουαρντ και μου πήρε το βιβλίο από τα χέρια.

Την απάντηση μου έκοψαν τα βήματα της Άλις. Μπήκε μέσα με το ίδιο ανάλαφρο βηματισμό σαν να χόρευε όπως πάντα. Από πίσω της ήταν ο Έμμετ και η Έσμι.

«Τι κάνουν τα αιώνια πιτσουνάκια;» ρώτησε τον Έντουαρντ ο Έμμετ πειραχτικά και γέλασε με το βροντερό του γέλιο.

«Ανθρώπινη ησυχία» του απάντησα εγώ και γύρισα στην Άλις. « Τι κάνουν η Νέσι και ο Τζέικομπ» την ρώτησα.

«Καλά είναι. Κοιμούνται» είπε η Άλις και γύρισε στην Έσμι για να πιάσουν συζήτηση για το πόσο άχαρο, χωρίς πολύ χρώμα έφτιαξα αυτή την φορά το σπίτι.

Η μέρα ξημέρωσε πολύ γρήγορα. Η Άλις και εγώ παρακολουθούσαμε την απόλυτη σιωπή που επικρατούσε ανάμεσα σε όλους τους θαμώνες του δωματίου. Η Άλις έγνεψε προς σε εμένα και τον Έντουαρντ.

«Έρχονται» μας είπε και ακούσαμε τα μακρινά βαριά βήματα του Τζέικομπ να πλησιάζουν.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και ο Τζέικομπ μπήκε μέσα κρατώντας την Ρένεσμι από το χέρι. Η Ρένεσμι το ίδιο όμορφη όπως πάντα πλησίασε και μου έδωσε ένα φιλί και το ίδιο μετά και στον Έντουαρντ.

«Τι είναι αυτό που θέλετε να μας πείτε;» ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ προφανώς διαβάζοντας τις σκέψεις τους. Εμένα κατευθείαν μου ήρθε το ίδιο χτύπημα στην καρδιά, το ίδιο άγχος μήπως έγινε ή συμβεί κάτι κακό. Η Ρένεσμι έπιασε κατευθείαν τα μάγουλά μας και μας έδειξε.

«Που σκοπεύετε να πάτε;» τους ρώτησα εγώ με αγωνία.

«Λέμε να πάμε στην Βραζιλία στο νησί Έσμι. Φυσικά αν μας το επιτρέψει και η Έσμι» απάντησε γρήγορα ο Τζέικομπ και γύρισε προς αυτή.

Η Έσμι χαμογέλασε και πλησίασε αρκετά γρήγορα κοντά μας, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Κάρλαιλ.

«Φυσικά και να πάτε. Να μείνετε όσο θέλετε.» είπε χαϊδεύοντας την Ρένεσμι στα μακριά μαλλιά της. Ο Κάρλαιλ τους χαμογέλασε και εκείνος.

«Ειλικρινά ευχαριστούμε Έσμι.» χαμογέλασε η Ρένεσμι.

«Να περάσετε όμορφα.» απάντησα ψιθυριστά και στους δυο τους και έσκυψα να φιλήσω την κόρη μου. «Τζέικομπ σου την εμπιστεύομαι, μεγάλε Λύκε.» του χαμογέλασα. «Πότε λέτε να φύγετε;» τους ρώτησα στο τέλος.

«Μείνε ήσυχη Μπέλα. Σε δύο μέρες λέμε.» και γύρισε στον Έντουαρντ.

«Να περάσετε όμορφα.» τους είπε και αυτός.

Αστραπιαία πέρασαν από το μυαλό μου και οι δικιές μου μέρες παραμονής στο νησί. Ήταν τόσο όμορφες μέσα από τις θολές εικόνες του μυαλού μου. Εκεί συνέλαβα το θαυμάσιο πλάσμα που αποκαλούσα κόρη. Εκεί πέρασα τις πρώτες ώρες του γάμου μου με τον άντρα που μου έκλεψε την καρδιά και την έκανε αιώνια δική του.

Ο Έντουαρντ με έπιασε το χέρι και έσκυψε προς εμένα.

«Μπέλα πρέπει να πάμε για κυνήγι.» μου ψιθύρισε και είδα ότι τα μάτια του ήταν μαύρα όπως και τα δικά μου.

Σηκωθήκαμε και βγήκαμε έξω. Το αεράκι χτύπησε το πρόσωπο μου και αισθάνθηκα την μυρωδιά του θηράματος μου. Άρχισα να τρέχω προς το δάσος. Πίσω μου άκουσα τον Έντουαρντ να με ακολουθεί. Το ελάφι που κυνηγούσα ήταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά μου και σε δευτερόλεπτα ένιωσα το καυτό του αίμα να κυλάει σαν λυτρωτικό φάρμακο στον λαιμό μου. Σε λιγότερο από δυο λεπτά το ελάφι ήταν στεγνό και παρατημένο δίπλα μου. Είχα πλέον αποκτήσει τέλεια δεξιοτεχνία που δεν είχα λερωθεί ούτε με μια σταγόνα από αίμα. Άρχισα να τρέχω ξανά προς το βάθος του δάσους, προσπερνώντας τον Έντουαρντ που κυνηγούσε δύο ελάφια μαζί. Τελικά το δεύτερο θήραμα μου σε λίγα λεπτά ήταν ακόμα ένα στεγνό και άψυχο ζώο.

Σε λιγότερο από μία ώρα ήμασταν και οι δύο ικανοποιητικά χορτασμένοι. Αρχίσαμε να περπατάμε και να μιλάμε αόριστα. Κάθε τόσο ο Έντουαρντ με έπιανε και με φιλούσε με αποτέλεσμα να με ρίξει κάτω.

«Νομίζω πως νοστάλγησα λίγες ώρες μόνος μαζί σου» μου χαμογέλασε ενώ με φίλησε και με ανέβασε από πάνω του.

«Για αυτό είμαστε εδώ και αυτή την φορά δεν χρειάζεται να με πάρεις στις πλάτες σου». Άρχισα να τρέχω ξανά, αυτή την φορά προς το ξέφωτο. Μόλις έφτασα ξάπλωσα κάτω στο γρασίδι και ο Έντουαρντ ξάπλωσε δίπλα μου.

«Σ' αγαπώ» του ψιθύρισα και τον φύλλισα στα χείλια απαλά.

«και εγώ» και μου ανταπέδωσε με ένα φιλί με περισσότερη ένταση.

Μείναμε εκεί για λίγες αλλά ατελείωτες ώρες.

«Ξέρεις κάτι, σε λίγο βραδιάζει, τα παιδιά σε λίγο θα φύγουν. Πρέπει να πάμε να τους δούμε». Είπα και σηκώθηκα ανάλαφρα.

Ο Έντουαρντ έφυγε μπροστά και εγώ τον ακολουθούσα χωρίς να θέλω να τον προσπεράσω όπως κάναμε συχνά στο δικό μας παιχνίδι.

Λίγα μέτρα πριν από το σπίτι κοκάλωσε, με αποτέλεσμα να πέσω πάνω του. Ο ήχος ήταν σαν δύο βράχους που έπεσαν ο ένας πάνω στον άλλο. Άρχισε να τρέχει γρήγορα και μπήκε μέσα στο σπίτι. Όλοι ήταν εκεί. Τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν στης Άλις.

«Γιατί;» την ρώτησε.

«Δεν ξέρω Έντουαρντ. Δεν σκέφτεται τον λόγο αλλά τρέχει σαν τρελή. Είναι κάτι σοβαρό.» είπε η Άλις κοιτώντας τον Έντουαρντ στα μάτια.

« Τι μπορεί να έχει συμβεί;» ρώτησε απορημένα τον Κάρλαιλ η Ρόζαλι και γυρίσαμε όλοι σε εκείνον.

«Δεν ξέρω. Έρχεται από τον Καναδά. Από την οικογένεια της Τάνιας.» είπε συλλογισμένος.

«Μήπως μας μεταφέρει κάποιο μήνυμα από την Τάνια;» Ρώτησε ο Τζάσπερ κοιτώντας τον Κάρλαιλ.

«Γιατί δεν ερχόταν η ίδια η Τάνια ή κάποιος άλλος από την σύναξη όμως;» είπε ο Έμμετ και η Έσμι με την Ρένεσμι κοιτάχτηκαν τρομοκρατημένες.

Ο Έντουαρντ απλά τους κοιτούσε σιωπηλός. Χωρίς να μιλάει.

«Τι έγινε; Ποιος Έρχεται;» ρώτησα και έγνεψα στον Κάρλαιλ. Η απάντηση όμως ήρθε από έξω. Ένα γρήγορο βάδισμα ακουγόταν και πλησίαζε το σπίτι. Σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα έξω από την πόρτα ήταν η Μέρη. Ο Βρικόλακας από τους διάφορους νομάδες της Αμερικής.

Ο Έντουαρντ έτρεξε και άνοιξε την πόρτα κοιτώντας την Μέρη στα μάτια. Ήταν φανερό πως αν μπορούσε θα έκλαιγε. Ο Έντουαρντ έκανε πίσω και έκατσε στον καναπέ. Κουνώντας το κεφάλι.

Η Μέρη μπήκε μέσα αργά.

«Γεια σε όλους.» είπε σε όλους μας αλλά είχε καρφωμένα τα μάτια στον Κάρλαιλ.

«Γεια σου Μέρη. Πες μας τι έγινε;» την ρώτησε ο Κάρλαιλ κατευθείαν με ανέκφραστο ύφος.

«Κάρλαιλ, η οικογένεια του Ντενάλι είναι νεκρή. Η Τάνια και οι υπόλοιποι είναι νεκροί. Τους επιτέθηκαν οι Βολτούρι.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Σας ευχαριστώ όλους παιδιά για τα καλά λόγια που ακούω μέσω της σελίδας του ****Facebook****, όσους διαβάζουν την ιστορία και για όσους έκαναν ****Review****.**

**Ένα μεγάλο ευχαριστώ στις Ελένη, Κάτια και Μαρία. Τις βαμπιρολατρικές κολλητές που γνώρισα από το Λυκόφως και ελπίζω να μην χάσω ποτέ από κοντά μου. Τις ευχαριστώ που βοήθησαν να πάρω την απόφαση και να ανεβάσω αυτή την ιστορία στο ****FanFiction****.****net****! Επίσης την γλυκιά μου Κέι (****NatalieVampGirl****), που είχα την τιμή να δω μαζί της το πρώτο μέρος της Χαραυγής, που βοήθησε να ανέβει η ιστορία στο ****site****. Σας αγαπώ.**

_**Η συνέχεια έφτασε και είναι καθηλωτική. Τι πραγματικά συνέβη με τους Βολτούρι; Γιατί η Άλις που παρακολουθεί τις αποφάσεις του Άρου δεν είδε τίποτα; Η Ιστορία συνεχίζεται…**_

**Κεφάλαιο 2: Η ΑΠΟΚΑΛΥΨΗ **

Οι λέξεις της Μαίρης γύριζαν συνέχεια στο μυαλό μου. Η Οικογένεια της Τάνιας είναι νεκρή. Τους επιτέθηκαν οι Βολτούρι. Μα γιατί; Ποιο κίνητρο είχαν να το κάνουν; Τι έγινε και παρέβηκαν οι Βολτούρι; Γιατί δεν ξέραμε τίποτα από την οικογένεια μας στον Βορρά; Οι σκέψεις μου γύριζαν γύρο από πολλές πιθανότητες. Τίποτα όμως δεν μπόρεσε να με κάνει να καταλάβω. Μετά από πολύ ώρα σιωπής ο Κάρλαιλ μίλησε.

«Μαίρη… πως; Τι έκαναν η Τάνια και η οικογένεια της για να αξίζουν την καταστροφή;» ρώτησε την Μαίρη με μάτια προβληματισμένα.

«Δεν ξέρω Κάρλαιλ. Εγώ πήγα να τους επισκεφτώ. Ήρθε και με βρήκε ο Ελεαζάρ. Μου είπε πως με ήθελε η Τάνια. Τον είπα σε λίγες μέρες ότι θα είμαι εκεί. Σήμερα έφτασα στο Ντενάλι και από το σπίτι έβγαινε καπνός μπήκα μέσα και είδα…. Τα σώματα και τα κεφάλια τους καιγόταν. Έψαξα για ένα σημάδι και βρήκα σε κομμάτια μανδύα τα σήματα της φρουράς των Βολτούρι. Δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω Κάρλαιλ. Άρχισα να τρέχω και λίγο πριν την Ολυμπιακή Χερσόνησο κατάλαβα ότι ερχόμουν σε εσένα. Τότε πρέπει να είδε και η Άλις ότι ερχόμουν.» και γύρισε στην Άλις που απλά κοιτούσε την Μαίρη αλλά έδειχνε ότι την ακούει.

«Άλις;»

Γυρίσαμε όλοι στην Άλις. Τα χρυσαφί μάτια της έλαμπαν. «Κάρλαιλ, εδώ και τρεις αιώνες παρακολουθώ τις αποφάσεις του Άρο μετά την επίθεση τους. Δεν είδα τίποτα. Πως γίνεται αυτό; Για κάτι τέτοιο η φρουρά πρέπει να πάρει την άδεια του Άρο. Φοβάμαι μήπως με τους αιώνες η ενόραση μου εξασθενεί.» Η Άλις ήταν τρομοκρατημένη. Την καταλάβαινα είχαμε συζήτηση άπειρες φορές το θέμα αυτό. Η Άλις μετά από τόσα χρόνια θα ήταν σαν τυφλή χωρίς τις ικανότητές της.

«Δεν μπορεί να έγινε αυτό Άλις. Συνεχίζεις αφού να βλέπεις τις αποφάσεις μας όσο μακριά και να είμαστε. Μην ανησυχείς. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω όμως. Πως έγινε και γιατί δεν το είδες» Ο Κάρλαιλ σηκώθηκε όρθιος και άρχισε να βηματίζει. Η Έσμι και η Ρένεσμι ήταν ακόμα αγκαλιασμένες. Ο Έμμετ με την Ρόζαλι και τον Τζάσπερ κοίταζαν ο ένας τον άλλο ενώ ο Τζέικομπ ήταν έτοιμος να καλέσει τους Λύκους για υπεράσπιση προφανώς.

Από το μυαλό μου εμένα περνούσαν πολλές εικόνες. Αστραπιαία πέρασαν οι σωστές εικόνες. Σε αυτό εδώ το δωμάτιο μετά την επίθεση των Βολτούρι. Την συζήτηση του Έντουαρντ με την Σιβόν. Την βρικόλακα από την Σύναξη στην Ιρλανδία.

«Φαντάζομαι ότι όταν ξεπεράσουν το πλήγμα κάποια στιγμή, οι Βολτούρι θα μας χτυπήσουν τον καθένα ξεχωριστά.» Έλεγε ο Έντουαρντ. «Ναι αλλά εμείς έχουμε την Άλις που θα μας ειδοποιήσει και θα προετοιμαστούμε.» είχε πει η Σιβόν.

Και αν ήρθε η στιγμή; Τρεις αιώνες μετά αν ήρθε η στιγμή οι Βολτούρι να πάρουν την εκδίκησή τους; Αν επιτίθενται στους φίλους μας χωρίς….

Στο μυαλό μου πέρασαν αστραπιαία οι θολές εικόνες της Βικτώριας και του Ράιλι. Τα λόγια της Μπρι Τάνερ «Ποτέ δεν μας έλεγαν γιατί και πότε θα κάνουμε κάτι» Άρχισα να καταλαβαίνω τι έγινε. Ένιωθα φοβισμένη μετά από πολύ καιρό. Με φρίκη συνειδητοποίησα ότι αυτό που περιμέναμε υποσυνείδητα να έρθει τόσους αιώνες, είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει.

Σηκώθηκα πανικόβλητη. Όλα τα μάτια στράφηκαν σε εμένα.

«Μπέλα τι συνέβη;» Ο Έντουαρντ σηκώθηκε και ήρθε δίπλα μου.

« Οι Βολτούρι… Η Βικτώρια…» Ήμουν τόσο αναστατωμένη. Δεν μπορούσα να πω περισσότερα. Άνοιξα την ασπίδα μου, ο Έντουαρντ με κοίταξε στα μάτια και έκανε δύο βήματα πίσω. Ήταν φανερό πως τώρα κατάλαβε τι είχε γίνει. Πως πραγματικά έγιναν τα πράγματα.

Ο Έντουαρντ άκουγε ακόμα τις σκέψεις μου και τις μετέφρασε ακριβώς.

«Οι Βολτούρι γύρισαν για να πάρουν εκδίκηση για την ταπείνωση που υπέστησαν πριν τρεις αιώνες. Η Άλις δεν μπόρεσε να τους δει γιατί οι Βολτούρι ξέρουν για το χάρισμα της Άλις και προφανώς δεν ορίζουν αυτοί το πότε θα γίνει αλλά βάζουν άλλους να αποφασίσουν, που η Άλις μπορεί να μην γνωρίζει και να μην μπορεί να τους δει. Έτσι όπως έκανε η Βικτώρια με τον στρατό των νεογέννητων.» ο Έντουαρντ ήταν τόσο πεπεισμένος όσο και εγώ. 'Έμεινε εκεί ακίνητος χωρίς να κουνιέται και να αναπνέει.

« Έντουαρντ δεν είμαστε σίγουροι ότι οι Βολτούρι το έκαναν αυτό για αυτό τον λόγο.» ο Κάρλαιλ αν και έδειχνε τρομερά ταραγμένος προσπάθησε να φανεί λογικός.

«Κάρλαιλ, γιατί άλλο θα μπορούσε οι Βολτούρι να επιτεθούν στην οικογένεια μας στο Ντενάλι. Όλα τώρα μοιάζουν λογικά. Η Τάνια και οι αδερφές τις με τους συντρόφους τους ποτέ δεν θα έδιναν αφορμή για να τους κυνηγήσουν οι Βολτούρι. Όλο αυτό τον καιρό περίμεναν απλά για να εξασθενήσουμε ή να μειωθούμε.» ο Έντουαρντ φαινόταν πλέον τόσο πεπεισμένος που με έκανε να φοβάμαι ακόμα περισσότερο.

Ξαφνικά γύρισε τα μάτια του στην Μαίρη. Η Μαίρη εδώ και ώρα φαινόταν τόσο συλλογισμένη που σχεδόν ξέχασα την παρουσία της. Ο Έντουαρντ γούρλωσε τα μάτια του.

«Τι έγινε;» Ρώτησα πανικόβλητη.

«Πες τους» πρόσταξε την Μαίρη ο Εντ.

Η Μαίρη μας κοίταξε όλους. « Ο Ελεαζάρ όταν με βρήκε μου είπε ότι τον κάλεσαν και πήγε στους Βολτούρι. Εκεί μου είπε ότι έμαθε κάτι που έχει σχέση με εμένα και την οικογένεια μου και η Τάνια ήθελε να μου πει κάτι σημαντικό. Μπορεί όντος έτσι να είναι Κάρλαιλ. Μπορεί κάτι να είχε πάρει το αφτί του εκεί και να ήθελε η Τάνια να μας ειδοποιήσει για αυτό με κάλεσε εκεί. Μάλλον ήθελαν να μας ειδοποιήσουν κάθε οικογένεια ξεχωριστά για να μην υπάρξει πανικός αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν. Κινδυνεύουμε όλοι Κάρλαιλ. Ακόμα δεν ξέρουμε πόσοι είναι ζωντανοί από εμάς.»

Ακούγοντας την Μαίρη προσπάθησα να σταματήσω τον φόβο μου και να σκεφτώ λογικά. Οι Βολτούρι σκοτώνουν τους φίλους μας για να έρθουν σε εμάς και να είμαστε μόνοι μας, αποδυναμωμένοι. Μπορεί και άλλοι από τους φίλους μας να είναι όντος νεκροί. Κάτι έπρεπε να κάνουμε. Ένιωσα την απειλή της κόρης μου για άλλη μια φορά. Τις σκέψεις μου όμως διέκοψε ο Τζέικομπ. Σηκώθηκε χτυπώντας το τραπέζι και κατευθύνθηκε γρήγορα προς την έξοδο.

Ο Έμμετ που στεκόταν δίπλα στην πόρτα τον σταμάτησε. «Τι έγινε Τζέικομπ;» τον ρώτησε.

Όλοι κοιτούσαμε τον Τζέικομπ. Η Ρένεσμι έτρεξε κοντά του. «Τι έγινε αγάπη μου;»

« Είμαι ο αρχηγός της Αγέλης πρέπει να ενημερώσω τους άλλους και να οργανώσουμε σχέδιο περιφρούρησης εδώ γύρω. Έτσι και αλλιώς οι Αρχαίες αιμορουφίχτρες αν έρθουν, θα έρθουν εδώ. Δεν πρόκειται να αφήσω να σου συμβεί κάτι κακό αγάπη μου. Θα σε προστατέψω από οτιδήποτε.» τα χείλια τους ενώθηκαν για αρκετή ώρα. Η Ρένεσμι σχεδόν χάθηκε στην αγκαλιά του Τζέικομπ.

«Τζέικομπ, ας σιγουρευτούμε πρώτα.» ο Κάρλαιλ σηκώθηκε και πλησίασε τον Τζέικομπ.

«Κάρλαιλ, μπορεί ήδη οι υπόλοιποι να είναι νεκροί και να έρθουν σύντομα εδώ. Αν είναι έτσι τα πράγματα, είμαστε η μόνη ελπίδα σας τώρα με την νέα συνθήκη. Σας προστατεύουμε και εσείς το ίδιο. Τώρα πρέπει να δράσουμε εμείς για εσάς. Δεν μπορώ να αφήσω την Ρένεσμι απροστάτευτη. Δεν μπορώ να αφήσω απροστάτευτους και εσάς. Είστε η οικογένεια μου.» Από τα μάτια του Τζέικομπ άρχισαν να κοιλάν δάκρυα. Έτρεξα δίπλα του και τον αγκάλιασα. Είναι πράγματα όπως η αγάπη του για την κόρη μου, το ότι είναι ο καλύτερος μου φίλος που δεν ξεχνάω. Τα δάκρυα είναι κάτι που μου έλειψε.

«Έχει δίκαιο ο Τζέικομπ Κάρλαιλ. Είναι φρόνιμο να ενημερωθούν οι Λύκοι και να προστατεύουν την περιοχή. Πρέπει να δούμε και εμείς τι θα κάνουμε.» ο Έντουαρντ πάντα έχει πάνω από όλα την προστασία την δική μου και της Ρένεσμι. Ήταν κάτι που έμοιαζε στον Γαμπρό του.

Ο Τζέικομπ έσκυψε φίλησε την Νέσι για ατελείωτα λεπτά και έφυγε κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του. Μεταμορφώθηκε λίγα μέτρα μακριά από το σπίτι και έβγαλε μια κραυγή. Αυτό ήταν λοιπόν. Ήταν βέβαιο πως μια καινούργια μάχη εναντίον των Βολτούρι έφτασε. Πλέον δεν μπορούμε να αποδείξουμε τίποτα γιατί οι ίδιοι δεν έρχονται με κάποια δικαιολογία. Έρχονται να μας καταστρέψουν. Αν όλοι, ή τουλάχιστον οι περισσότεροι είναι νεκροί τότε δεν μπορώ να βρω καμιά ελπίδα. Το μυαλό μου και πάλι γύριζε στο παρελθόν και στο μέλλον και ένιωθα τα μάτια του Έντουαρντ καρφωμένα και πάλι σε εμένα. Άνοιξα την ασπίδα μου γρήγορα. Χρειαζόμουν τον Έντουαρντ μέσα στο κεφάλι μου όσο τίποτα άλλο αυτή την στιγμή. Σε αυτές τις μαύρες σκέψεις. Σκεφτόμουν πόσο λίγο χρόνο περάσαμε μαζί. Οι τρεις αιώνες δεν ήταν τίποτα στην ίδια την αιωνιότητα. Δεν ήταν αρκετό για να ζήσω με τον Έντουαρντ, την κόρη μου, την οικογένεια μου. Ο Έντουαρντ έτρεξε αμέσως δίπλα μου και με τράβηξε λίγο ποιο εκεί. Με φίλησε με ένα άγριο φιλί που με έκανε να αισθάνομαι πως ήταν οι τελευταίες ώρες κοντά του, ξεχνώντας ότι είχα ανοιχτή την ασπίδα μου.

«Δεν τέλειωσε τίποτα Μπέλλα. Δεν θα αφήσω να πάθεις τίποτα ούτε εσύ, ούτε η Νέσι. ΚΑΝΕΝΑΣ. Θα βρούμε τρόπο να αντιμετωπίσουμε τους Βολτούρι.» με ξαναφίλησε και έτσι σφράγισε την υπόσχεσή του.

«Έντουαρντ, σ' αγαπώ. Φοβάμαι. Δεν θέλω να τελειώσει έτσι. Δεν θέλω να τελειώσει ποτέ.» ήμουν φοβισμένη και αναστατωμένη. Δεν ήξερα τι θα γινόταν. Τώρα καταλάβαινα την Άλις. Εγώ η ίδια χωρίς τις ικανότητές της ένιωθα τυφλή. Η ίδια θα έπρεπε να νιώθει απαίσια.

Όλοι ήταν βυθισμένοι στις σκέψεις τους, όλοι εκτός του Έμμετ, την Μαίρη και τον Κάρλαιλ. Συζητούσαν χαμηλόφωνα μεταξύ τους για τις πιθανότητες το να ήταν όλα αυτά η εκδίκηση των Βολτούρι για μια μάχη που παραιτήθηκαν πριν τρεις αιώνες.

«Κάρλαιλ» φώναξε ο Έντουαρντ και πήγαμε κοντά στους άλλους. «Πρέπει να προετοιμαστούμε να δούμε τι θα κάνουμε. Πρέπει να δούμε αν οι υπόλοιποι είναι ζωντανοί.» ο Έντουαρντ έκατσε στον καναπέ.

«Μαίρη πρέπει να πας στους δικούς σου. Πρέπει να τους ενημερώσεις και να περάσετε από τους Ρουμάνους να τους προειδοποιήσετε και αν θέλετε να έρθετε εδώ. Εμείς εδώ θα στείλουμε και δικούς μας να βρούμε τους άλλους. Να προσέχετε και να μην μαίνεται πουθενά παραπάνω από μία μέρα.» Ο Κάρλαιλ ήταν πολύ ανήσυχος. Είχε πιστή τελικά. Δεν μπόρεσε να βρει άλλη δικαιολογία.

Εγώ σκεφτόμουν ακόμα τις πιθανότητες νίκης ενάντια στους Βολτούρι και είχα επίτηδες ανοιχτή την ασπίδα μου έτσι ώστε να με καθησυχάζει ο Έντουαρντ.

«Μπέλλα έχουμε κάτι πολύ δυνατό. Εσένα που μπορείς να μας προστατέψεις με την πολύ δυνατή σου ασπίδα. Έχουμε πολλές ελπίδες.» ο Έντουαρντ με είχε στην αγκαλιά του. Δεν μπορούσε να με αφήσει. Ένιωθα ότι και αυτός ένιωθε το ίδιο όπως εγώ.

«Έντουαρντ οι Βολτούρι τώρα ξέρουν. Μπορούμε να γλυτώσουμε με την ασπίδα μου τις επιθέσεις τους με τις ικανότητες της φρουράς. Τις επιθέσεις σώμα με σώμα όμως δεν μπορώ να τις κρατήσω.» Όλοι με άκουγαν. Έβλεπα στα μάτια τους ότι αυτά που μόλις είπα τους πέρασαν και αυτούς από το μυαλό τους.

«Μπέλλα οι Βολτούρι χωρίς να μας κομπλάρουν οι ικανότητες τους δεν είναι τίποτα παραπάνω από εμάς. Έχουν τις ίδιες πιθανότητες με εμάς σε μια μάχη σώμα με σώμα.» τα λόγια του Κάρλαιλ δεν ήξερα αν ήταν αληθινά ή απλά καθησυχαστικά. Είχα ανάγκη να την πιστέψω αυτή την ιστορία.

Έξω είχε βραδιάσει. Ο Τζέικομπ ακόμα δεν φάνηκε. Η Ρένεσμι κάθε τόσο κοιτούσε την πόρτα με πρόσωπο προβληματισμένο. Όλα έμοιαζαν τόσο πολύ με την προηγούμενη εμφάνιση των Βολτούρι. Απλά τώρα η Ρένεσμι δεν είναι κυριολεκτικά το μωρό μου.

«Μπέλλα μπορείς να έρθεις λίγο;» είχα απομακρυνθεί λίγο από την οικογένεια μου για να σκεφτώ . Η Ρόζαλι είναι αυτή που με πλησίασε και με φώναξε.

«Κάποιος πρέπει να ταξιδέψει για να ειδοποιήσει και τους άλλους. Καλό θα ήταν να μην είναι κάποιος από εσάς.» ο Κάρλαιλ κοίταξε εμένα και τον Έντουαρντ. «Καλό θα ήταν εσείς να μείνετε εδώ με την Ρένεσμι και τον Τζέικομπ. Εμείς οι υπόλοιποι θα πρέπει σε τρεις μέρες να έχουμε επισκεφτεί όλους τους φίλους μας. Δεν χρειάζεται να τους πείσουμε να έρθουν μαζί μας. Απλά να τους προειδοποιήσουμε. Όσοι θέλουν μετά μπορούν να έρθουν μαζί μας.» ο Κάρλαιλ κοίταξε τον Έμμετ και την Ρόζαλι. «Εσείς θα πάτε να βρείτε την σύναξη των Αιγυπτίων. Εγώ και η Έσμι θα πάμε στην Βραζιλία στον Αμαζόνιο για την Οικογένεια της Ζαφρίνα. Εσείς Άλις και Τζάσπερ θα πάτε στην στην Σιβόν στην Ιρλανδία. Μετά θα βρεθούμε όλοι στην Ευρώπη για να βρούμε τους Νομάδες φίλους μας και αν έχουμε χρόνο όσους μπορούμε νέους να εντοπίσουμε και να στρατολογήσουμε. Μαίρη θα έρθετε εδώ εσείς;» ο Κάρλαιλ κοιτούσε στα μάτια την Μαίρη σχεδόν παρακαλώντας την.

«Εννοείτε Κάρλαιλ. Έχουμε και εμείς ευθύνη και εμάς κυνηγούν οι Βολτούρι. Θα πάω στην οικογένεια μου θα πάρουμε τους Ρουμάνους που σίγουρα θα θέλουν ακόμα και τώρα μια αναμέτρηση με τους Βολτούρι και θα έρθουμε. Πρέπει να φύγω να ειδοποιήσω τους δικούς μου.» η Μαίρη έσφιξε το χέρι του Κάρλαιλ. Γύρισε σε εμένα. «Μην φοβάσαι Μπέλλα. Αυτή την φορά θα είναι και η τελευταία που φοβάσαι τους Αρχαίους.»

«Μην μένετε παραπάνω από μία μέρα σε ένα σημείο. Θα δυσκολέψει τον Ντιμίτρι να σας βρει με αυτό τον τρόπο.» ο Κάρλαιλ και η Έσμι οδήγησαν την Μαίρη στην πόρτα. Η Μαίρη βγήκε έξω και λίγα μέτρα μετά το σπίτι άρχισε να τρέχει όσο ποιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Μετά από μισό λεπτό τα βήματά της έσβησαν στα αφτιά μου…

**Εδώ τελειώνει και το δεύτερο κεφάλαιο. **

**Σας ευχαριστώ όλους για την στήριξη σας και όσοι διαβάσατε την ιστορία μου. Ελπίζω να το απολαύσατε. Η αγωνία κορυφώνεται με την συνέχεια… Το επόμενο κεφάλαιο θα έχει περισσότερο ****Love**** Έντουαρντ με Μπέλλα και Τζέικομπ με Ρένεσμι. Τι περιμένει την οικογένεια Κάλλεν όταν οι Βολτούρι φτάσουν για δεύτερη φορά στο Φορκς; Ποιοι από τους φίλους των Κάλλεν είναι ακόμα ζωντανοί; **


	3. Chapter 3

**Για άλλη μια φορά ευχαριστώ αφάνταστα όσους διάβασαν την ιστορία και την αγάπησαν όσο εγώ! **

**Ένα μεγάλο ευχαριστώ στην φίλη μου Κάτια η οποία από αυτό το κεφάλαιο ανάλαβε την επιμέλεια της ιστορίας και την κάνει σαφώς ποιο ευανάγνωστη. **

**Αυτό το κεφάλαιο απλά το αφιερώνω στις αγαπημένες μου Μαρία, Κάτια και Ελένη που βίωσα από κοντά τον ''ενθουσιασμό'' τους με τις σκηνές σεξ στο Twilight.**

**Κάτι σημαντικό για αυτό το κεφάλαιο είναι να τονίσω πως οι ερωτικές σκηνές που περιγράφονται είναι άκρος ακατάλληλες για άτομα κάτω των 13ων. Επίσης ακατάλληλο και για όσους πιστεύουν ότι είναι αρκετά σκληρό για τα δικά τους γούστα.**

**Επίσης λόγο των σκηνών υπάρχει και ένα κομμάτι από την οπτική γωνία της Ρένεσμι κάτι που ελπίζω να απολαύσετε. **

**Ελπίζω να απολαύσετε το τρίτο κεφάλαιο! Καλή Ανάγνωση!**

**Κεφάλαιο 3: ΑΛΗΘΙΝΟΣ ΕΡΩΤΑΣ**

**-Μπέλλα-**

Μόλις βγήκε από το σπίτι η Μαίρη, άρχισε η προετοιμασία της οικογένειας μου για το ολιγοήμερο ταξίδι ούτως ώστε να φέρουν και να προειδοποιήσουν τους φίλους μας. Εγώ με τον Έντουαρντ ήμασταν αγκαλιασμένοι στον καναπέ, καθώς ο Κάρλαιλ με την Έσμι μας πλησίαζαν. Οι υπόλοιποι ήρθαν και αυτοί κοντά εκτός την Ρένεσμι. Εκείνη καθόταν στην πόρτα περιμένοντας τον Τζέικομπ που δεν είχε φανεί ακόμα.

«Λοιπόν τα πράγματα θα γίνουν έτσι όπως κανονίσαμε. Εσείς πρέπει να βρίσκεστε εδώ και με την φρουρά των Λύκων δεν θα υπάρξει πρόβλημα. Καλό θα ήταν στο σπίτι να μείνουν και ο Τζέικομπ με την Ρένεσμι. Εμείς θα κάνουμε ότι έχουμε να κάνουμε και θα γυρίσουμε όλοι σύντομα.» ο Κάρλαιλ ανακοίνωνε το σχέδιο ξανά.

«Πότε θα φύγουμε;» ρώτησε ο Τζάσπερ.

«Σε λίγες ώρες. Μόλις αρχίσει να χαράζει είναι η κατάλληλη ώρα.» η Έσμι φαίνεται πως είχε μάθει τόσο καλά τον Κάρλαιλ που ήξερε την απάντηση πριν καν την ανακοινώσει ο ίδιος.

«Τέλεια.» η Ρόζαλι πήρε τον Έμμετ και πήγαν πάνω στο δωμάτιο τους. Το ίδιο και οι υπόλοιποι. Στο δωμάτιο μείναμε μόνο εγώ, ο Έντουαρντ και η Ρένεσμι η οποία μας πλησίασε.

«Μαμά, μπαμπά φοβάμαι.»

«Δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι τίποτα Ρένεσμι. Δεν θα αφήσουμε κανέναν να πειράξει εσένα και την οικογένεια μας.» ο Έντουαρντ μας πήρε μια αγκαλιά και τις δύο.

Από έξω έφτασαν στα αφτιά μου τα βαριά βήματα του Τζέικομπ να πλησιάζουν. Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι οι λύκοι είχαν περιφρουρήσει το σπίτι.

«Νομίζω πως έρχεται ο Τζέικομπ.» η Ρένεσμι ακούγοντας τα λόγια μου ξέφυγε από την εμάς και πρόλαβε τον Τζέικομπ στην πόρτα. Του άνοιξε και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του. Ο Τζέικομπ την σήκωσε ψηλά και της έδωσε ένα φιλί. Μετά από ένα λεπτό την κατέβασε κάτω, την πήρε από το χέρι και πλησίασε στο σημείο από το οποίο είχαμε αποσυρθεί εγώ και ο Έντουαρντ για να τους δώσουμε λίγο χώρο.

«Όλα πήγαν μια χαρά. Το σχέδιο μας τέθηκε ήδη σε λειτουργία. Τώρα είμαστε περισσότεροι Λύκοι από την προηγούμενη φορά και μάλιστα περισσότεροι νέοι. Έχουμε κυκλώσει το σπίτι σε περίμετρο ενός χιλιομέτρου και τρεις από εμάς κάνουν περιπολίες σε ακτίνα 4 χιλιομέτρων γύρω από το σπίτι. Ό,τι και να περάσει θα μας ειδοποιήσουν.» έσκυψε και έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο της Ρένεσμι. «Είμαστε ασφαλείς αγάπη μου. Τίποτα δεν θα αφήσω να σε αγγίξει. Οι υπόλοιποι που είναι;» ο Τζέικομπ έκανε ένα γύρο με τα μάτια του και κατάλαβε ότι ήμασταν μόνοι στο δωμάτιο.

«Ετοιμάζονται, είναι μέσα. Θα πάνε όλοι να βρούν και να προειδοποιήσουν τους φίλους μας. Είμαστε σίγουροι ότι θα έρθουν, γιατί πλέον είναι και αυτοί στόχος τους. Όσοι δεν είναι ήδη τα θύματά τους.» στην σκέψη και μόνο αυτής της πιθανής ιστορίας άρχισα πάλι να φοβάμαι για το τι μπορεί να συμβεί αν κανένας δεν μπορέσει να μας βοηθήσει.

Άρχισε να ξημερώνει. Εγώ και ο Έντουαρντ ήμασταν μόνοι μας στο σαλόνι. Ο Τζέικομπ και η Ρένεσμι πήγαν πάνω να κοιμηθούν λίγες ώρες.

«Η Ρένεσμι πλέον καταλαβαίνει πολλά. Αγαπάει πολύ και εμάς και τον Τζέικομπ. Φοβάται πολύ Έντουαρντ». Είχα γύρει το κεφάλι μου στο στήθος του και έβλεπα τα χρυσαφί μάτια μου στα μεγάλα και όμορφα δικά του.

«Μπέλλα, η Ρένεσμι είναι μισός βρικόλακας. Δεν έχει τις δυνατότητες τις δικιές μας. Είναι φυσιολογικό να φοβάται. Το θέμα είναι… και εσύ φοβάσαι…» ο Έντουαρντ έσκυψε και με φίλησε. Χάιδεψε το μάγουλο μου και τα μακριά μαλλιά μου. Σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ και ήρθε από πάνω μου. «Σ' αγαπάω Μπέλλα. Πάντα θα σε αγαπώ. Κανένας αρχαίος βρικόλακας δεν θα το σταματήσει αυτό. Στο υπόσχομαι.» Τα χέρια του μπλέχτηκαν πίσω από τα μαλλιά μου και το δικό μου χέρι χάιδεψε το στήθος του. Χαθήκαμε ο ένας στο βλέμμα του άλλου και έπειτα έκλεισα τα μάτια μου. Τα χείλη του άγγιξαν απαλά τα δικά μου. Ένιωθα το δυνατό του σώμα του πιο καυτό από ότι συνήθως.

Ξαφνικά σταμάτησε και σηκώθηκε, με ένα χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπό του, κοιτάζοντας προς τη σκάλα. «Ήρθε η ώρα».

Σηκωθήκαμε όρθιοι και προχωρήσαμε προς τα εκεί. Όλοι κατέβαιναν κάτω. Ήρθε η ώρα να φύγουν. Ο Κάρλαιλ μας πλησίασε.

«Πρέπει να φύγουμε εμείς. Θα επικοινωνούμε τηλεφωνικώς. Ελπίζω όλα να πάνε καλά». Η Έσμι φίλησε την Ρένεσμι, χάιδεψε το πρόσωπο μου και μαζί με τον Κάρλαιλ μας προσπέρασαν και βγήκαν έξω. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Ρόζαλι χαμογελώντας μας. Ο Έμμετ κοντοστάθηκε για λίγο και κοίταξε εμένα, τον Εντ και την Ρένεσμι, η οποία βρισκόταν στην αγκαλιά του Τζέικ.

«Εσείς οι τέσσερις προσέξτε μην μας διαλύσετε το σπίτι όσο θα λείπουμε. Ξέρετε τι εννοώ». Είπε ο Έμμετ κλείνοντας το μάτι προς το μέρος μας και βάζοντας δυνατά τα γέλια. Ο Τζάσπερ γελώντας και αυτός αποχώρησε μαζί του από το σπίτι.

Η Άλις με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. «Μπέλλα ξέρω πως νιώθεις. Όλα θα πάνε καλά όμως. Θα σε ενημερώνω για οτιδήποτε μπορεί να συμβεί στο μέλλον». Μας χαμογέλασε και έφυγε και αυτή. Η οικογένεια μας μοιράστηκε σε δύο αυτοκίνητα. Στο ένα ο Κάρλαιλ με την Έσμι που πήγαιναν Βραζιλία και στο άλλο, το αμάξι της Άλις, οι υπόλοιποι που πήραν το δρόμο προς Ευρώπη. Ο ήχος από τα αμάξια τους έσβησε από τα ευαίσθητα αφτιά μου σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα.

Όλα πήραν τον δρόμο τους λοιπόν. Από την μια μέρα στην άλλη όλα θα μπορούσαν να αλλάξουν ακόμα και τρεις αιώνες μετά.

«Εμείς θα πάμε πάνω». Η Ρένεσμι έπιασε το χέρι του Τζέικ και ανέβηκαν μαζί τις σκάλες.

Μείναμε ξανά μόνοι εγώ και ο Εντ. Μου είχε λείψει τόσο πολύ…

«Τι λες να κάνουμε και εμείς το ίδιο;» ο Έντουαρντ με πήρε αγκαλιά και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει τις σκάλες για το δωμάτιο μας. Έσβησα κάθε σκέψη. Ήμουν για άλλη μια φορά μόνο εγώ και αυτός.

**-Ρένεσμι-**

Ο Τζέικομπ μπήκε μετά από εμένα στο δωμάτιο και έκλεισε την πόρτα. Από την τζαμαρία του δωματίου μας, άρχισαν να ξεπροβάλλουν οι πρώτες ακτίνες του ήλιου λούζοντας το χώρο. Έκατσα στο μεγάλο μας κρεβάτι και ένιωθα εξουθενωμένη. Ο Τζέικομπ ήρθε και έκατσε δίπλα μου. Με κοίταξε με τα όμορφα μάτια του και μου έπιασε το χέρι.

«Τι είναι αγάπη μου;»

Εγώ αντί να του απαντήσω, τον ακούμπησα απαλά στο μάγουλο. Φοβόμουν πολύ. Δεν μπορούσα να το κρύψω άλλο. Φοβόμουν περισσότερο για εκείνον. Δεν θα άντεχα να τον χάσω. Εδώ και τρεις αιώνες είμαι παντρεμένη με τον Τζέικομπ. Είναι ο άνθρωπος που αγαπώ, είναι αυτός που θυμάμαι από τις πρώτες μέρες της ύπαρξης μου. Είναι η ίδια μου η ζωή. Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι υπάρχει περίπτωση, αν κάτι πάει στραβά, να χάσω αυτόν και όλη μου την οικογένεια χωρίς λόγο. Θα κάνω ό,τι καλύτερο μπορώ για να βοηθήσω στην όλη κατάσταση.

«Αλήθεια Τζέικομπ, μπορώ να κάνω κάτι και εγώ σε όλο αυτό;» απομάκρυνα το χέρι μου σιγά-σιγά από το μάγουλό του και εκείνος άνοιξε τα μάτια του.

«Νομίζω πως κάτι θα κάνεις. Είναι καλύτερα όμως αυτό να το συζητήσεις με τους γονείς σου. Αυτοί είναι οι ειδικοί πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα. Ρένεσμι, είσαι για μένα ό,τι πιο πολύτιμο έχω. Η κάθε σκέψη στο μυαλό μου, εδώ και τρεις αιώνες. Σημαίνεις τα πάντα για μένα από τη μέρα που γεννήθηκες. Υπάρχουμε ο ένας για τον άλλο. Δεν θα επιτρέψω να καταστρέψει κανείς αυτό που έχουμε και βέβαια δεν θα επιτρέψω σε κανέναν να σε αγγίξει». Ο Τζέικομπ με έπιασε από την μέση και με έφερε ακόμα πιο κοντά του. «Θα είσαι για πάντα η γυναίκα μου».

Το χέρι μου μπλέχτηκε γύρω από τα μαλλιά του. Εκείνος με ξάπλωσε απαλά στο κρεβάτι, ενώ ερχόταν ταυτόχρονα από πάνω μου. Τα ένα του χέρι κρατούσε την μέση μου σφιχτά, κάνοντας το κορμί μου να ακουμπάει στο δικό του. Με το άλλο μου χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά και άρχισε να με φιλάει. Το χέρι που χάιδευε τα μαλλιά μου, γλίστρησε πιο κάτω και πέρασε από όλο το σώμα μου, για να καταλήξει να χαϊδεύει τους γοφούς μου.

«Σ' αγαπώ Τζέικομπ». Ένιωσα τα καυτά του χείλη στο λαιμό μου. Έσβησα κάθε σκέψη στο μυαλό μου, κάθε συναίσθημα στην ψυχή μου, καθώς ένιωθα την γλώσσα του να περνάει από το στήθος μου στην κοιλιά μου. Ήμουν μόνο για αυτόν. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου…..

**-Μπέλλα-**

Άρχισε να βραδιάζει. Η πρώτη μέρα από την απουσία της οικογένειας μας σχεδόν έφτασε στο τέλος της. Ήμουν στην αγκαλιά του Έντουαρντ και βλέπαμε μαζί το ηλιοβασίλεμα από την τζαμαρία του τεράστιου σπιτιού μας. Όλες αυτές τις ώρες είχα σβήσει κάθε σκέψη και κάθε φόβο που ένιωθα μέσα μου.

«Έντουαρντ, θυμάσαι την πρώτη φορά που κάναμε έρωτα ενώ ήμουν θνητή;» τον κοίταξα στα μάτια και του χαμογέλασα. Εκείνος απλά μου ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο και με φίλησε πεταχτά στα χείλια. Εγώ άνοιξα την ασπίδα μου και του έδωσα όσες θολές εικόνες είχα από το παρελθόν μου, πριν γίνω βρικόλακας. Του έδειχνα το πόσο υπέροχα αισθανόμουν. Το πόσο ευτυχισμένη ήμουν. Το πόσο μοναδική ένιωσα το επόμενο πρωί και ας ήμουν καλυμμένη με πούπουλα. Έκλεισα ξανά την ασπίδα μου για να δώσω την αίσθηση ότι τέλειωσε.

Εκείνος το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να με πάρει και να με τοποθετήσει στο μεγάλο κρεβάτι. Άρχισε να με φιλάει με πάθος. Εγώ με μια απότομη κίνηση γύρισα και βρέθηκα από πάνω του. Τα χείλη μας ενώθηκαν ξανά, ενώ με βιαστικές κινήσεις ξεκούμπωσε το φουστάνι μου. Οι ράντες μου έπεσαν, αγγίζοντας απαλά τους ώμους μου και ο Έντουαρντ κατέβασε με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων του το φουστάνι κατά μήκος του σώματός μου, αφαιρώντας το. Έσκυψα και το τέλειο κορμί μου ακούμπησε το δικό του. Με το ένα χέρι ξεκούμπωσα το πουκάμισό του, ενώ με το άλλο τον κρατούσα κολλημένο στα χείλη μου.

«Είσαι το πιο όμορφο πλάσμα που υπάρχει στη γη Μπέλλα». Ο Έντουαρντ ανασηκώθηκε και με αγκάλιασε με τα δυνατά του χέρια. Χάιδεψα το σμιλεμένο του στήθος, ενώ τα χείλη μου ακούμπησαν απαλά τις άκρες των αφτιών του και ένιωσα να τον διαπερνάει ένα ρίγος. Ο Έντουαρντ σηκώθηκε όρθιος απότομα, τυλίγοντας τα πόδια μου γύρω από τη μέση του και με κόλλησε στον τοίχο. Τα γυμνά, άσπρα κορμιά μας, είχαν γίνει ένα για ακόμα μια φορά. Άρχισε να με φιλάει με πάθος, ενώ ταυτόχρονα χάιδευε τους γοφούς μου, επιταχύνοντας τον ρυθμό του.

Αστραπιαία λύγισε τα γόνατά του, αφού ακούμπησε το σκληρό κορμί μου με φόρα στο μαρμαρένιο πάτωμα της κρεβατοκάμαρας μας και επανατοποθέτησε το σώμα του ανάμεσα στα ανοιχτά γόνατα μου. Δάγκωσε το κάτω χείλος μου απαλά, ενώ εγώ άγγιζα με τα δυο μου χέρια τον λαιμό του, θέλοντας να τον φιλήσω ξανά! Άρχισε να επιβραδύνει το ρυθμό της ένωσής μας και ένιωσα τη γλώσσα του να ακουμπάει στο στήθος μου, κάνοντας μου έρωτα. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου απολαμβάνοντας την κάθε στιγμή και παραδόθηκα ολοκληρωτικά σε εκείνον. Στον παντοτινό έρωτά μου…

**Τέλος 3ου κεφαλαίου**

**Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε και να μην προσπέρασα και ούτε να απογοήτευσα κανέναν που στο μυαλό του είχε κάπως διαφορετικά τις ερωτικές σκηνές ανάμεσα στον Τζέικομπ και την Ρένεσμι. **

**Τέλος, για ακόμα μια φορά ευχαριστώ την φίλη μου Κάτια που πήρε την επιμέλεια και απογείωσε την ιστορία!**

**Ποια τα νέα των Κάλλεν από την Ευρώπη; Ποιους κατάφεραν να εντοπίσουν; Ποια επίσκεψη στους Κάλλεν κάνει τα δυο ζευγάρια να αναστατωθούν ξανά;**

**Η ιστορία συνεχίζεται…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Θέλω για ακόμα μια φορά να πω ένα ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ευχαριστώ για όσους με στηρίζουν πραγματικά… Οι 4 φίλες Κέι, Μαρία, Ελένη και Κάτια, οι οποίες κάθε μια σε κάθε κεφάλαιο δίνει την αγάπη και την εμπιστοσύνη της. Μεγάλο ευχαριστώ στην Κάτια η οποία έχει την επιμέλεια και απογειώνει την ιστορία. ΕΠΙΣΗΣ σε όλους εσάς μια δυνατή αγκαλιά έστω και από μακριά γιατί αγαπήσατε τόσο πολύ την ιστορία.**

**Αυτό το κεφάλαιο είναι αφιερωμένο σε πέντε κορίτσια θαυμάσια που συνεχώς ρωτάν για την εξέλιξη της ιστορίας και την έχουν αγαπήσει πολύ… Δικό σας Eliza Marko, Giwta Xg, Michaela Zp, Katt Perama και Margarita Kintsi!**

**Κεφάλαιο 4: ΞΑΦΝΙΚΗ ΕΠΙΣΚΕΨΗ**

Έξω ξημέρωνε ξανά. Μετά από ένα έντονο βράδυ που περάσαμε με τον Έντουαρντ περιμέναμε τις λιγοστές ώρες που ήθελε για να ξημερώσει βλέποντας παλιές ταινίες. Τα πάντα ήταν κάπως ήσυχα χωρίς τους υπόλοιπους στο σπίτι.

Η Αλήθεια ήταν πως ακόμα δεν είχαμε κάποιο νέο από τους άλλους. Δεν ξέραμε ακόμα ποιους κατάφεραν να εντοπίσουν. Αυτό που ευχόμουν τις τελευταίες ώρες επιστρέφοντας στις παλιές μου ανησυχίες ήταν να ζούσαν όλοι. Όχι μόνο για την προστασία μας αλλά γιατί απλά ήταν βρικόλακες που αν εμείς δεν φταίγαμε καθόλου εκείνοι δεν έφταιξαν ούτε στο ελάχιστο. Ο Έντουαρντ κατάλαβε τι σκεφτόμουν αν και δεν είχα ανοιχτεί την ασπίδα και με πήρε αγκαλιά.

«Δεν μπορείς να χαλαρώσεις χωρίς να πρέπει αναγκαστικά να κάνουμε έρωτα για να γίνει αυτό;» Ο Έντουαρντ γέλασε και με φίλησε απαλά στα χείλια.

«Πάντα εγώ δεν ήμουν αυτή που προσπαθούσε να κλέψει την αγνότητα σου;» Χαμογέλασα σιγανά και άκουσα από πάνω βήματα. «Ξύπνησαν» είπα στον Έντουαρντ και βγήκα από την αγκαλιά του για να υποδεχτώ την κόρη και τον γαμπρό μου.

«Ναι. Ίδη ακούω τις πεινασμένες σκέψεις του Τζέικ».

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ο Τζέικομπ με την Ρένεσμι κατέβαιναν τις σκάλες χέρι με χέρι. Στα πρόσωπα τους διαγραφόταν ένα αγνό χαμόγελο. Σίγουρα πέρασαν και αυτοί ένα όμορφο βράδυ. Τελικά ήταν κάτι που χρειαζόμασταν όλοι πριν αρχίσει ξανά η αναμονή και όλος αυτός ο φόβος που κυριαρχούσε μέσα μου.

«Μπέλλα, ετοίμασες κάτι για τον γαμπρό σου να φάει;» ο Τζέικομπ πέρασε τον Έντουαρντ δίνοντας του μια μπουνιά στον ώμο και ήρθε έκατσε δίπλα μας. «Θα έπρεπε να με περιποιέσαι» μου έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο και μας κοίταξε. «Κανένα νέο από τους άλλους είχαμε;»

Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν αυτός που με πρόλαβε. «όχι Τζέικομπ κανένας». Γύρισε και κοίταξε το ύφος μου ενώ μου φαινόταν ξανά περίεργο που δεν είχαμε κανένα νέο έστω από τον Κάρλαιλ και την Έσμι που πήγαν στην Βραζιλία. Ευχόμουν συνέχεια να μην πήγε κάτι στραβά.

«Εγώ λέω να πάρω ένα καλό πρωινό και να πάω να δω την αγέλη». Ο Τζέικομπ σηκώθηκε και γύρισε στην Ρένεσμι. «Ρένεσμι, έχεις μέρες να κυνηγήσεις. Δεν νομίζεις πως είναι ο καιρός να το κάνεις;» Έσκυψε και την φίλησε στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού της. Το ίδιο και σε εμένα.

«Πήγαινε έχω έτοιμα αυγά και κοτόπουλο. Θα πάει ένας με εμάς μαζί με την Ρένεσμι. Δεν πρόκειται να την αφήσω να πάει για κυνήγι μόνη της». Ο Έντουαρντ και ο Τζέικομπ προφανώς συμφωνούσαν μαζί μου ή απλά άκουσαν τον τόνο της φωνής μου που ήταν αμετάπειστος και δεν σχολίασαν τίποτα. Η Ρένεσμι και ο Τζέικομπ πήγαν στην κουζίνα ενώ εγώ με τον Έντουαρντ πιάσαμε ξανά συζήτηση.

«Δεν έχουμε κανένα νέο ακόμα από τους άλλους λοιπόν». Ο Έντουαρντ έδειχνε και αυτός αρκετά προβληματισμένος με αυτό το θέμα.

«Όχι τίποτα ακόμα. Αρχίζω να φοβάμαι πάλι Έντουαρντ. Μήπως τους βρήκαν οι Βολτούρι;» Στην ιδέα και μόνο με διαπέρασε ένα φοβερό ρίγος.

Ο Έντουαρντ με πήρε αγκαλιά και φίλησε την κορφή του κεφαλιού μου. «Τίποτα δεν θα συνέβη αγάπη μου. Απλά θα τρέχουν για να προλάβουν να τους ειδοποιήσουν όλους».

Δεν μπορούσα να πω ότι τα λόγια του Έντουαρντ με καθησύχασαν αλλά είχα ανάγκη να πιστέψω στα λόγια του. Ίσως να ήταν τόσο φορτισμένη η κατάσταση που μπορεί απλά να μην προλάβαιναν να μας ειδοποιήσουν. Έλπιζα τουλάχιστον να έπαιρνε κάποιος ένα τηλέφωνο μέσα στην μέρα να μας πει ότι είναι καλά. Χιλιάδες σκέψεις με έκαναν να αφαιρεθώ. Τις σκέψεις μου διέκοψε η φωνή του Τζέικομπ.

«Λοιπόν, ευχαριστώ πεθερούλα». Έσκυψε και μου έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο χαμογελώντας μου. «Πάω να δω την αγέλη μου». Η Ρένεσμι συνόδεψε μέχρι την πόρτα τον Τζέικομπ. Εκείνος έσκυψε της έδωσε ένα πεταχτό φιλί και βγήκε έξω. Από την τζαμαρία του σπιτιού μας τον είδα που άλλαξε μορφή και άρχισε να τρέχει γρήγορα.

«Λοιπόν» είπε ο Έντουαρντ καθώς μας πλησίαζε η Ρένεσμι. «Ποιος θέλεις να έρθει μαζί σου Νέσι για να κυνηγήσετε;»

«Τι θα λέγατε να πάμε όλοι μαζί;» η ιδέα μου φάνηκε να αρέσει και στους δύο αφού κοιταχτήκανε και μου χαμογέλασαν και οι δύο.

«Ωραία τότε θα πάω να ξαπλώσω για λίγο να προσπαθήσω να κοιμηθώ γιατί είναι μέρες που δεν κοιμάμαι καλά και σε λίγες ώρες θα πάμε». Η Ρένεσμι σηκώθηκε και ανέβηκε γρήγορα τις σκάλες. Ήταν αλήθεια μέρες που είχε να κοιμηθεί καλά. Εδώ και τρεις νύχτες με όλα αυτά και αυτή και ο Τζέικομπ είχαν κοιμηθεί ελάχιστες ώρες.

«Η αλήθεια είναι πως το να πάμε όλοι μαζί δεν είναι μόνο για να περάσουμε κάποιες ώρες σαν οικογένεια ε;» ο Έντουαρντ περίμενε ένα σημάδι μου ότι είχε μαντέψει σωστά.

«Ναι δεν είναι μόνο αυτό. Είναι δύο οι βασικοί λόγοι. Πρώτον δε θέλω κανέναν να μήνη εδώ μόνος του και δεύτερον καλό θα ήταν να κυνηγάμε όσο ποιο συχνά μπορούμε για να έχουμε όλη την δύναμή μας μήπως έχουμε κάποια ξαφνική επίσκεψη. Δεν πρέπει να αφήνουμε τον εαυτό μας να πεινάει και να αποδυναμώνει». Ο Έντουαρντ γύρισε το κεφάλι του από την άλλη. Ήταν κάτι που εκείνος δεν σκέφτηκε για την ασφάλειά μας και ήταν φανερά ενοχλημένος για αυτό. Δεν μπορούσα όμως να μην σκέφτομαι την κάθε λεπτομέρεια που θα μας έκανε να είμαστε έστω και λίγο σε καλύτερη κατάσταση όταν έρθουν οι Βολτούρι.

Όλες αυτές τις ώρες είχα δίπλα μου το καινούριο ελαφρύ και μεγάλο κινητό μου. Μου το πήρε ο Εντ στην επέτειο μας. Ήταν από τα μοντέλα που μου άρεσαν τον καιρό που ήμουν ακόμα θνητή. Δεν μου είπε που βρήκε ακόμα αυτό το παλιό μοντέλο αλλά ολοκαίνουριο κινητό. Περίμενα πως και πώς να χτυπήσει και να ακούσω το τραγούδι που μου είχε περάσει ο Έντουαρντ. Το τραγούδι που έγραψε για εμένα και επιβίωσε μετά από τόσους αιώνες. Περίμενα με αγωνία το τηλεφώνημα της Άλις ή του Κάρλαιλ να μου πουν ότι όλα πάνε καλά...

**Λίγες ώρες αργότερα…**

Εγώ και ο Έντουαρντ ήμασταν αγκαλιασμένοι βλέποντας το δάσος από την τζαμαρία του σπιτιού μας. Ήταν ακόμα μια στιγμή χαλάρωσης στην αγκαλιά του αιωνίως άντρα μου.

Ο Έντουαρντ κάθε τόσο με χάιδευε τα μακριά μαλλιά μου και με φιλούσε τον λαιμό απαλά. Εγώ το απολάμβανα χωρίς να διακόψω την διαδικασία κλείνοντας απλός τα μάτια μου. Ήταν τόσο ασφαλές ακόμα το να βρίσκομαι στην αγκαλιά του… Γύρισα σε εκείνον και του χαμογέλασα ενώ τα χείλια μου έβρισκαν τα δικά του για ακόμα μια φορά. Τα χείλια του πέρασαν από τον λαιμό μου στο αφτί μου.

«Η Ρένεσμι ξύπνησε. Είναι έτοιμη» μου έδωσε ένα φιλί ακόμα στο στόμα και γυρίσαμε στις σκάλες όπου ξεπρόβαλε η Ρένεσμι φορώντας τις φόρμες της.

«Είμαι έτοιμη. Πάμε;» ήρθε κοντά μας και μου κράτησε το χέρι.

«Πάμε» της είπα και άνοιξα την πόρτα κάνοντας ένα βήμα προς τις σκάλες. Το απαλό αεράκι έφερε στην ευαίσθητη μύτη μου την μυρωδιά του θηράματος μου. Από αυτή την στιγμή είσαι μόνος στην μάχη της επιβίωσης αλλά αυτή την φορά έπρεπε να γίνει η εξαίρεση. «Καλό θα ήταν να μην απομακρυνόμαστε μεταξύ μας». Ο Έντουαρντ και η Ρένεσμι μου έγνεψαν καταφατικά και έτσι αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε μέσα στο δάσος. Σιγά σιγά αρχίσαμε να αλλάζουμε κατευθύνσεις ωστόσο έβλεπα και τους δύο στα εκατό με διακόσια μέτρα αριστερά και δεξιά μου.

Εγώ είχα φτάσει στον στόχο μου και πήδηξα ψηλά σε ένα δέντρο. Από εκεί σε δευτερόλεπτα είδα την Ρένεσμι λίγο ποιο πάνω να πίνει ήδη το δικό της μικρό θηρίο ενώ εγώ πηδούσα στο δίπλα δέντρο για να προσγειωθώ και να βάλω τα κοφτερά δόντια μου αμέσως στο δέρμα του μεγάλου ελαφιού που με τράβηξε εκεί.

Άκουσα έναν θόρυβο δίπλα μου. Γύρισα απότομα αλλά είδα μόνο τον Έντουαρντ ο οποίος λογικά είχε κουβαλήσει το δικό του θήραμα για να βρίσκεται κοντά μας. Γύρισα και είδα και την Ρένεσμι λίγα μέτρα ποιο πάνω από εμάς η οποία έπινε το δεύτερο ελάφι της.

Σε λίγες ώρες είχαμε τελειώσει το 'γεύμα μας' και τρέχαμε εδώ και εκεί ξεχνώντας έτσι λίγο την παραμονή του κινδύνου. Πήγαμε στην κορυφή του βουνού και από εκεί ακούσαμε κοντά μας το ουρλιαχτό ενός λύκου. Προφανώς ο Τζέικομπ είπε ότι θα βγούμε για κυνήγι και να έχουν τον νου τους. Ο Έντουαρντ μας χαμογέλασε.

«Μέχρι εδώ μας επιτρέπουν να πάμε. Η φρουρά των λύκων σταματάει λίγα μέτρα ποιο πάνω.» μας φίλησε στο μάγουλο και τις δύο και μας σήκωσε με τα χέρια του. «Τι θα λέγατε να πάμε στο ξέφωτο για λίγο και να γυρίσουμε σπίτι;» ο Έντουαρντ μας χαμογέλασε.

Εγώ άρχισα να σκέφτομαι την ιδέα του ξέφωτου. Ο Έντουαρντ με κοίταξε με μάτια απορημένα και άνοιξα την ασπίδα μου. Σκεφτόμουν χωρίς λόγο τις θολές αναμνήσεις που είχα σαν θνητή όταν κατά την απουσία του Έντουαρντ με βρήκε σε εκείνο το ξέφωτο ο Λόρεντ για να με σκοτώσει. Τελικά για λίγο με πρόλαβαν οι λύκοι και με έσωσαν.

«Μπέλλα, δεν υπάρχει λόγος να το σκέφτεσαι αυτό. Τώρα είμαστε όλοι μαζί. Δεν είναι λίγο παράλογο να εμφανιστεί ο Λόρεντ από το πουθενά;» γέλασε για να με κάνει λίγο ποιο ευδιάθετη και το κατάφερε.

«Ωραία πάμε». Άρχισα να τρέχω ξανά. Άφησα την Ρένεσμι να με προσπεράσει για να βρίσκεται ανάμεσα σε εμένα και τον Εντ. Σε λίγα μόλις λεπτά ήμασταν εκεί. Ξαπλώσαμε και οι τρεις κάτω και η Ρένεσμι χάζευε τα γυμνά σημεία του σώματός μας που έλαμπαν σαν διαμάντια κάτω από τον καυτό ήλιο.

«Μερικές φορές σκέφτομαι έντονα τις πρώτες μέρες που ήρθα εδώ. Που μου είπατε την ιστορία σας. Λίγες μέρες μετά την επίθεση των Βολτούρι και λίγες μέρες πριν φύγουμε για το Ντάρντμουθ. Ήταν τόσο όμορφα, ένιωθα τόσο ελεύθερη…» η Ρένεσμι χαμογελούσε με τις σκέψεις της.

Ένοιωθα τόσο μακριά εκείνες τις μέρες και εγώ η ίδια. Μερικές φορές τις έφερνα στο μυαλό μου. Ειδικά τις τελευταίες μέρες…

Μετά από λίγες συζητήσεις και λίγες ώρες χαλάρωσης με την οικογένεια μου ήταν η στιγμή που έπρεπε να γυρίσουμε πίσω. Ίδη άρχισε ο ήλιος να κρύβεται πίσω από τα δέντρα.

«Τι λέτε πάμε;» του είπα και σηκωθήκαμε ταυτόχρονα όρθιοι και οι τρεις.

«Ναι πάμε. Σε λίγο θα γυρίσει και ο Τζέικομπ. Μου είπε πως θα γυρίσει το βράδυ για να βοηθήσει τους υπόλοιπους να πάνε να κοιμηθούν λίγο» η Ρένεσμι έφτιαχνε τα μαλλιά της ενώ ο Έντουαρντ και εγώ ήμασταν έτυμοι να φύγουμε. Αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε γρήγορα και φτάσαμε λίγο πριν απ το σπίτι όταν χτύπησε το κινητό μου. Σταμάτησα απότομα και το σήκωσα κατευθείαν. Οι άλλοι σταμάτησαν και αυτοί μαζί μου.

«'Αλις;»

«Μπέλα είστε καλά; Είδα ότι επιτίθεσαι στο σπίτι σε κάποιον…» Το κινητό έπεσε από το χέρι μου χωρίς να αφήσω την 'Αλις να συνεχίσει. Το πήρε γρήγορα η Ρένεσμι και το έβαλε στο αφτί της αλλά ήδη είχε κλίσει το τηλέφωνο η Άλις. Άνοιξα την ασπίδα μου γρήγορα για να καταλάβει και ο Έντουαρντ και άρχισα να τρέχω όσο ποιο γρήγορα μπορούσα στο σπίτι όπου είχε εισβάλει προφανώς κάποιος από τους Βολτούρι. Άκουγα τους άλλους που με ακολουθούσαν. Πήδηξα γρήγορα το ποτάμι χωρίς να σταματήσω φτάνοντας και βλέποντας ότι η πόρτα του σπιτιού είναι ανοιχτεί. Πήδηξα με ένα άλμα όλα τα σκαλιά και μπήκα μέσα. Στον απέναντι τοίχο είδα μόνο έναν όγκο και πήδηξα πάνω του κολλώντας τον στον τοίχο. Ο ήχος από το τραπέζι που έσπασε στα δύο αντήχησε δυνατά στα αφτιά μου. Έπιασα τον βρικόλακα από τον λαιμό και ήμουν έτοιμη να ξεριζώσω το κεφάλι του. Είδα τον Έντουαρντ και την Ρένεσμι να μπαίνουν μέσα και μετά παντού καταρράκτες. Παντού γύρο μου έβλεπα καταρράκτες και ένιωσα από τα χέρια μου να φεύγει αυτό που είχα πιάσει. Είχα χάσει την όραση μου. Σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα η όρασή μου άρχισε να ξανά επανέρχεται ακούγοντας μια φωνή.

«Μπέλλα τι σε έπιασε; Εγώ είμαι.»

Η όραση μου καθάρισε τελείως και μπροστά μου στεκόταν μια ψιλή, Μελαμψή, άγρια βρικόλακας με κόκκινα μάτια.

«Ζαφρίνα….»

**Τέλος 4ου κεφαλαίου**

**Τι δουλειά έχει η Ζαφρίνα στους Κάλλεν; Ποιος φίλος μπορεί να είναι θύμα των Βολτούρι;**

**Η συνέχεια στο συναρπαστικό 5ο κεφάλαιο**

**Η ιστορία συνεχίζεται…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Πρώτον Συγνώμη που περιμένατε τόσο πολύ για update μου. Απλά πολλά προβλήματα με πήγαν λίγο πίσω! Σας ευχαριστώ για την υπομονή σας. Επίσης σας ευχαριστώ ΟΛΟΥΣ για τα καλά λόγια που ακούω και για την αγάπη σας στην ιστορία μου…. Είστε το καλύτερο Fandom που έχω συναντήσει! **

**Η Συνέχεια είναι καθηλωτική!**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5ο: ΑΣΧΗΜΑ ΝΕΑ**

Το μυαλό μου κόλλησε και δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι είχε γίνει. Η Ζαφρίνα με παρακολουθούσε με μάτια τρομαγμένα. Απόρησα. Δεν την είχε στείλει ο Κάρλαιλ; Δεν ήξερε γιατί ήμουν τόσο εχθρική; Φυσικά δεν είχε κανένα ρόλο σε όλο αυτό η Ζαφρίνα. Δεν έκανα τίποτα εξαιτίας της. Είχαμε πολύ καλές σχέσεις. Με πλησίασε προσεχτικά.

«Μπ- Μπέλλα τι έπαθες; Είσαι καλά;»

«Ζαφρίνα…» έπεσα στην αγκαλιά της και την έσφιξα. Ήμουν τόσο χαρούμενη που την έβλεπα, που ήταν ζωντανή.

Μετά την επίθεση των Βολτούρι πριν τρεις αιώνες η Ζαφρίνα και εμείς γίναμε κάτι σαν οικογένεια. Είχε δεθεί τόσο με την Ρένεσμι που τους επισκεπτόμασταν συχνά όπως και αυτοί το ίδιο και εδώ και στο Ντάρντμουθ που πηγαίναμε όταν μας καταλάβαιναν εδώ και έπρεπε να φύγουμε. Στο μυαλό μου πέρασαν οι στιγμές μας με την Τάνια και πόνεσα που δεν θα ξανά ζούσα μαζί της. Γύρισα και είδα τον Εντ με την Ρένεσμι να στέκονται ακίνητοι ακόμα παρακολουθώντας τις αντιδράσεις μου.

«Μπέλα θα με ξεριζώσεις το κεφάλι». Η Ζαφρίνα ελευθερώθηκε από την σφιχτή αγκαλιά μου και γύρισε στους άλλους. «Εντ, Ρένεσμι είστε καλά;» έφυγε από κοντά μου και αγκάλιασε την Ρένεσμι.

«Ζαφρίνα χαίρομαι που είσαι ζωντανή» η Ρένεσμι την αγκάλιασε και αυτή δυνατά. Ήταν πολύ χαρούμενη για την φίλη της.

«Ζωντανή; Μα τι έγινε;»

«Δεν καθόμαστε;» ο Έντουαρντ μας έδειξε τον καναπέ. «Ποιος σε έστειλε Ζαφρίνα; Είδες τον Κάρλαιλ;»

«Όχι λείπουμε αρκετές μέρες από το σπίτι μας. Που είναι οι υπόλοιποι; Γιατί ερχόταν σε εμάς ο Κάρλαιλ;» η Ζαφρίνα είχε ένα σωρό ερωτήσεις να μας κάνει αλλά εγώ δεν ήξερα από πού να αρχίσω. Αλήθεια που είναι οι υπόλοιπες αδερφές της;

«Ζαφρίνα, που είναι η Καχίρι με την Σένα;»

«Η Σένα είναι στα σύνορα με τον Καναδά πήγε να κυνηγήσει πριν έρθει εδώ και χρειαστεί να φύγει μακριά για να το κάνει. Η Καχίρι είναι στους Βολτούρι».

Οι λέξεις χτύπησαν τα αφτιά μου λες και καθόμουν υπερβολικά κοντά σε ηχείο που έπαιζε τέρμα μουσική. Η Καχίρι πήγε στους Βολτούρι. Πήγε στο στόμα του Λύκου. Ήταν σίγουρα νεκρή. Δεν μπορούσα να της πω… να της εξηγήσω... Δεν μπορούσε να βγει φωνή από μέσα μου. Η Ρένεσμι έβγαλε μια μικρή κραυγή και η Ζαφρίνα γύρισε σε εκείνη.

«Ζαφρίνα γιατί πήγε;»

«Μας κάλεσαν πριν δύο βδομάδες περίπου οι Βολτούρι όλους μαζί. Ήρθε και μας βρήκε η Τζέιν. Εμείς θέλαμε να έρθουμε πρώτα να σας δούμε και έτσι πήγε η Καχίρι μόνη της και θα ερχόταν και αυτή μετά εδώ»

Εγώ άκουγα τις λέξεις της Ζαφρίνα σαν να ερχόταν μακριά στο μυαλό μου ερχόταν και έφευγαν οι εικόνες της Καχίρι να καίγεται χωρίς να μπορεί να αντίδραση. Ήμουν σίγουρη πως αν μπορούσα να κλάψω θα το έκανα.

Ο Έντουαρντ με απεγνωσμένη φωνή εξήγησε όσα μπορούσε στην Ζαφρίνα. «Ζαφρίνα, οι υπόλοιποι έχουν πάει να προειδοποιήσουν τους φίλους μας. Οι Βολτούρι ετοιμάζουν επίθεση εναντίων μας εξολοθρεύοντας πρώτα τους φίλους μας. Η Μέρη πριν λίγες μέρες είδε την οικογένεια του Ντενάλι, την Τάνια να γίνονται στάχτες. Παίρνουν την εκδίκησή τους για ότι ταπείνωση ένιωσαν πριν τρεις αιώνες». Δεν μπόρεσε να συνεχίσει. Απλά χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι ενώ η Ρένεσμι είχε βάλει τα κλάματα.

Η Ζαφρίνα δεν αντέδρασε ακόμα. Απλά κοιτούσε τον απέναντι τοίχο ενώ επεξεργάζονταν προφανώς όλα αυτά που έμαθε. Ήταν τελείως ακίνητη. Μέχρι που την άγγιξα…

Η Ζαφρίνα έβγαλε μια κραυγή και μας χτύπησε όλους ένα κύμα από την ικανότητα της. Έχασα την όρασή μου. Το μόνο που έβλεπα ήταν ότι καίγομαι ολόκληρη. Έπεσα κάτω ενώ προσπαθούσα να ξεφύγω από τις φλόγες που τύλιγαν το κορμί μου αν και δεν ένιωθα κάτι. Άρχισα να φωνάζω…

«Ζαφρίνα… σταμάτα… ΖΑΦΡΙΝΑ!»

Οι φλόγες σταματούσαν σιγά σιγά να τυλίγουν το κορμί μου. Άρχισα να βλέπω θολές εικόνες ώσπου καθάρισε τελείως. Η Ζαφρίνα ήταν με κλειστά μάτια όρθια, κρατώντας το στόμα της. Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν στον καναπέ βλέποντας τρομοκρατημένος την Ζαφρίνα ενώ η Ρένεσμι είχε πέσει και αυτή κάτω. Άρα και ο Εντ με την Νέσι είχαν τυλιχτεί στις φλόγες από την Ζαφρίνα. Δεν ήξερα αν ένιωθα θυμό πριν λίγα δευτερόλεπτα για την Ζαφρίνα. Τώρα όμως ένιωθα μόνο οίκτο και αγάπη. Το πρόσωπο της από το τρομακτικό ύφος που είχε, άλλαξε σε ένα πολύ γλυκό θλιμμένο πρόσωπο. Εγώ πήγα κοντά στην Ρένεσμι να δω αν χτύπησε. Ευτυχώς ήταν καλά. Η Ζαφρίνα γύρισε και μας είδε. Ήρθε κοντά και μας αγκάλιασε.

«Συγνώμη. Ξέφυγε από τον έλεγχο μου. Δεν το ήθελα ειλικρινά συγνώμη. Ορκίζομαι πως θα τους διαλύσω όταν έρθουν. Θα τους κάψω. Η αδερφή μου…» σταμάτησε και μας έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά της. Ήταν τόσο λυπημένη με τον χαμό της αδερφής της… Μια αγκαλιά ήταν το λιγότερο που μπορούσαμε να τις δώσουμε εγώ και η Ρένεσμι. Μας άφησε από την αγκαλιά της και καθίσαμε στον καναπέ. Εγώ έκαστα στον απέναντι μαζί με τον Έντουαρντ « Τι έγινε; Πως;» Η Ζαφρίνα ήταν τόσο λυπημένη που άλλαξε τελείως η όψη της άγριας γυναίκας που είχε στην φυσιολογική της κατάσταση.

Εγώ, η Ρένεσμι και ο Έντουαρντ εξηγήσαμε όλα όσα ξέραμε στην Ζαφρίνα. Μας άκουγε έχοντας τα μεγάλα κόκκινα μάτια της καρφωμένα στο πάτωμα. Μας είπε και εκείνη πως είδαν τους λύκους και τους είπε ο Τζέικομπ ότι θα τους πούμε ή εγώ ή ο Έντουαρντ γιατί φρουρούν την περιοχή. Ο Τζέικομπ σαφώς δεν ήξερε ότι πήγαμε και οι τρεις για κυνήγι για αυτό δεν μας ειδοποίησε. Νόμιζε πως κάποιος από εμένα και τον Έντουαρντ είχε μείνει στο σπίτι για να υποδεχτεί την Ζαφρίνα.

Όλα έμοιαζαν ξανά τόσο χάλια…

Ακόμα ένας φίλος μας νεκρός… και η Ζαφρίνα… πως μπορούσες να παρηγορήσεις κάποιον για έναν τέτοιο λόγο; Η Ρένεσμι είχε πιάσει το χέρι της Ζαφρίνα ενώ εκείνη ακόμα δεν έλεγε τίποτα.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και γυρίσαμε απότομα όλοι κατά εκεί. Αν και ο Έντουαρντ σίγουρα άκουσε τις σκέψεις του δεν μίλησε. Ο Τζέικομπ μπήκε μέσα και έκλεισε στο σπίτι. Ήρθε γρήγορα κοντά μας και αγκάλιασε την Ρένεσμι και της έδωσε ένα πεταχτό φιλί στα χείλια ενώ εγώ κοιτούσα την Τζαμαρία και έβλεπα ότι είχε νυχτώσει.

«Επ, τι γίνεται οικογένεια;» ο Τζέικομπ μας χαμογέλασε και κοίταξε την Ζαφρίνα. Το χαμόγελο του έσβησε. «Τι έπαθες εσύ; Σου είπαν έτσι;»

Η Ζαφρίνα κούνησε απλά το κεφάλι. Η Ρένεσμι σηκώθηκε και του έπιασε το χέρι.

«Τι λες να πάμε να σου ετοιμάσω κάτι να φας αγάπη μου;» Ο Τζέικομπ με απορημένο ύφος έφυγε μαζί με την Ρένεσμι για την κουζίνα.

**1 ώρα μετά…**

Ο Τζέικομπ ενώ είχε μάθει την αλήθεια είχε πάρει το πρόσωπό του και αυτού ένα πένθιμο ύφος.

«Λοιπόν οι λύκοι θα μας ειδοποιήσουν έτσι αν έρθει κάτι κατά εδώ…» η Ζαφρίνα ήταν σαν να ξανά βρήκε την φωνή της. Από ότι μου είπε ο Έντουαρντ το μόνο που ήθελε τώρα ήταν να εκδικηθεί και να δώσει ένα τέλος παντοτινό στους Βολτούρι. Ο Τζέικομπ σήκωσε το κεφάλι του από την αγκαλιά της Ρένεσμι και είδε την Ζαφρίνα. Κατευθείαν του ανέβηκε η διάθεση.

«Ναι… όλα είναι υπό έλεγχο για την φρουρά μας και την υπεράσπιση των λύκων». Ο Τζέικομπ μας ενημέρωσε όλους για την γραμμή που θα ακολουθήσουν οι λύκοι σε οποιαδήποτε μορφή αιφνίδιας επίθεσης των Βολτούρι. Ήταν ικανός αρχηγός.

Ο Έντουαρντ προφανώς διαβάζοντας τις σκέψεις της Ζαφρίνας διέκοψε τον Τζέικομπ. «Ζαφρίνα δεν χιάζεται να μείνετε και εσείς εδώ. Ιδικά μετά από αυτό που έγινε… ίσως είναι καλύτερα μόλις έρθει η Σένα να πάτε σπίτι σας και να ηρεμήσετε. Θα τα βγάλουμε πέρα εμείς και με τους υπόλοιπους που θα θελήσουν να έρθουν». Προσπάθησε προφανώς να αποφύγει την φράση ''τον θάνατο της αδερφής σου''.

«Όχι Έντουαρντ. Τώρα είναι αυτό που θέλησα περισσότερο στην ύπαρξή μου. Να τους τελειώσω. Δεν θα αφήσω έτσι τον άδικο χαμό της αδερφής μου. Όπως και εκείνη θα έκανε αν έχανε μία από εμάς. Εξάλλου όλους θα έρθουν να μας βρουν οι Βολτούρι. Τι εκεί, τι εδώ. Εδώ μπορούμε όλοι μαζί να τους συνθλίψουμε….»

Η Ζαφρίνα σταμάτησε όπως και εμείς. Μια σκιά ερχόταν προς το σπίτι από την μεριά του δάσους. Η Ζαφρίνα έχοντας όλο αυτό πρόσφατο σηκώθηκε και πήρε θέση έτοιμη για πάλη. Εμείς περιμέναμε να έρθει η σκιά ποιο κοντά και αναγνώρισα την φυσιογνωμία της Σένα. Η Ζαφρίνα ίσιωσε ξανά την μέση της ενώ πήγαινε να υποδεχτεί την αδερφή της. Εγώ άνοιξα την ασπίδα μου και είδα τον Έντουαρντ στα μάτια «Δεύτερος γύρος»…

**Τέλος 5ου κεφαλαίου**

**ΤΙ γίνεται στην συνέχεια; Ποια τα νέα των Κάλλεν από την Ευρώπη; Πόσοι θα μαζευτούν τελικά; **

**Η καθηλωτική συνέχεια στο 6ο κεφάλαιο**


End file.
